Secret Affair
by elaura.bastian
Summary: Sam and Andy, from the beginning. In this story, they do get together at the start. This will look at their relationship, and the lengths they go to try and keep it a secret. Rated T to be safe.


**So I have been going through all the old stories trying to find one, about Sam and Andy having a relationship (or whatever) during her probationary period, I couldn't find one…..SO I decided to write one! If you do know of any, (stories not just a one shot that eludes to a relationship), let me know because I would love to read it! Thanks**

**This story picks up at the end of 1.02, where Andy follows Sam outside. Some parts may be a little OOC in future chapters, but to make the story interesting, I made these characters do some things they probably wouldn't do on the show.**

* * *

SECRET AFFAIR

_Andy_

I have had a huge day, and I am trying to unwind at the Black Penny, but something has been bothering me ever since we put Emily on the bus. Well actually, a few things have been bothering me.

I am drinking my beer, trying not to think about the different side of Swarek I saw today. When I met him yesterday, he was an ass. I get that I arrested him, but ah hello, first day on the job, matching the suspect description, what was I suppose to do? Detective Barber blew his cover, not me!

Today was different though, seeing him with Emily and the care he obviously had for her. Her safety took priority over everything else. Not many people could do what he did. So now not only am I physically attracted to him, but attracted to his personality as well. That was not a good thing.

As I am mulling this over in my head I see him leave, 'screw it, I need something answered' I decided to get up and follow him out.

I ran up to him just as he gets to his car and call out to him.

"Sir, hey" I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to say so I stand there putting my hands in my jean pockets.

"Hey" he replies.

"Hey, um, how do you know Anton Hill isn't going to follow Emily out west?" I continue walking forward as I speak.

"Huh?" He seems confused by my question.

"Well, we put her on a bus to Kelowna, how do we know he's not going to go there and kill her?" I needed to know she was going to be safe.

"Well, she didn't go to Kelowna" Swarek replied with a smug look on his face.

"Oh" I mumbled. Suddenly feeling like I was being left in the dark.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it just seems like the fewer people who know…"

"Right, yeh, yeh" Ok, now I am really liking this guy, he is obviously guarded, and loyal, and oh jeez pretty damn hot. "You really gave up the whole case for her huh?"

"Yeh, well who knows what I gave up, maybe nothing, Emily is smart that way"

"Were you scared in there?"

He stands there for a while contemplating how to answer "Yeh, you?"

Wow, and he is being honest. "No, I mean, you were there"

Ok. I probably need to end this now, after that little bombshell just came out of my mouth. I hold my hand out for him to shake, but instead he grabs it, and holds on.

"Let me take you home" Oooook, not sure if that was a genuine offer, or an attempt to ah '_take me home'. _

He pulls me forward and I let out a nervous laugh. "McNally" YUP, he was definitely trying to seduce me. I am way too close and I can tell we are about to kiss, when I suddenly get the feeling we are being watched.

"Hey look, we could get caught here, how about you text me your address and I will meet you there in a bit?" I whisper. He smiles and replies. "Will do".

I let go of his hand, and start walking backwards, as he drives off; I lean back on a nearby car and think about what I just did. Could I really do this? What if we get caught? It's probably going to be a one night thing anyway, so if we can just get it out of our systems, we can move on to a professional TO – Rookie relationship. I smile at myself, as I walk back inside to grab my things. Tonight could be fun.

I quickly say my goodbyes to everyone, and leave the penny. Once I get outside I open my phone to find a message from Swarek, grinning I start walking in the direction of his house.

It's a rather quick walk, the nerves I have had the whole way here disappear as soon as I see him sitting on the back of his truck waiting for me. He smiles at me as I approach; he grabs my hand and leads me inside his house.

Once we are standing in his (rather dark) hallway he turns me around and I start to tell him how much trouble we could get into, when he raises a finger to my lips. He leans in and whispers in my ear " for tonight, its just you and me, nothing else" he moves back to look my in the eyes, and gently cups my face. I don't think about anything else, as I grab him, and pull him into the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced.

* * *

_Sam_

"Andy?" I sit up and see she is bent over sorting through the clothes on the floor. "What are you doing?" Is she trying to sneak out on me?

"Heeeyyyy, I'm just going to head out, I, um, can't sleep in other people beds."

"Oh right, ok. I'll give you a lift home, its too late for you to be walking home by yourself" This might be a one night thing, but I don't exactly want anything happening to her.

"You sure? I only live a couple blocks away, so I'll be fine to walk"

"Don't be stupid McNally, come on let's go."

I watch her as we are getting dressed, she has a really nice body, she obviously works out, but not to the extent that she has bigger muscles than most blokes I know.

Not only does she have an amazing body she is also beautiful, odd word to describe women these days, I usually go with 'hot' or 'foxy', but she is more than that, she has this natural beauty that is hard to find these days.

A let out a sigh, something tells me, this isn't going to be a one time thing. Not when we have to work together. I thought we could get the sexual tension over with if we just slept together, but it has only served to make me want her more.

And not just physically, this girl pulled through for me today, I don't know if she was just trying to prove herself, but to walk in to a bar knowing she was going up against some of the most hardened criminals, just to save me, who she has known for two days, and Emily, who she had known for about 4 hours, is selfless and brave. Not many people would do that. God help me, I think I am starting to fall for her. That is not a good thing.

We haven't spoken a word while getting dressed, and now I am guiding her out to my truck. I open the door for her, and offer my hand to help her climb up, which she takes with a small smile, directed my way.

Once I am in the truck too, and she has told me where she lives, I chance a glance at her, she looks nervous, I reach out and put my hand over hers.

"Tonight was amazing, you are amazing, Andy"

She looks over at me, and I see the faint blush creeping over her cheeks.

"You were pretty amazing yourself"

"I know this is wrong" I look back out the windscreen, and let out a sigh "But after that, I'm not sure I want to give it up, and its not just the sex, I want to get to know you too".

I look back over, and she is trying to hide her grin. Which only causes me to grin.

"Yeh, I agree. Oh, this is my building".

I pull into a parking space, and kill the engine. Shifting around in my seat to face her.

"Do you want to come up, and we can discuss our very professional TO/Rookie relationship?"

I let out a little laugh.

"How about this, at work we stay professional, no touching, no weird looks, I'm your TO and you are my rookie. At the Penny it's the same. But when its just you and me, its just you and me"

I reach out for her hand again

"Do you think you can do that? If you don't think you can, we can wait until you are cut loose, but this is your choice too" I take a deep breath waiting for her answer.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. I haven't used a Beta, so if anyone wants to volunteer... :) **

**Please leave a review, and if you have any ideas let me know! **


End file.
